Fire In the Sky and Heat Between Us
by Tiger-Hime
Summary: SSxSkyfire. Hinted SSxMegs. Fluff. Angst. You were warned.


_(This is my take on what REALLY happened in "Fire in the Sky")_

Fire In the Sky

and

Heat Between Us

Cold. That was all I could feel. I didn't know where I was. I didn't even know if I was still functioning. I had to be if I could think. I tried moving but found that I couldn't. That scared me more than anything. I had finally woken up from stasis and I still couldn't move. I just hoped that the warmth I could feel was someone repairing me and not my lifeblood. I could faintly feel the warmth recede. A flicker of hope started to flare in my processor. It was then that I felt a shock in my circuits.

I started to feel my memory return. Cybertron…Starscream… Another shock, stronger this time. As much as I hated a million volts to my processor, it woke me up. Then it hit my CPU hard. We had been exploring a planet. "We should go closer! There might be something there!" I had said.

"Are you sure? There isn't any intelligent life!" he had answered me.

"I'm always sure!" I had laughed.

"Skyfire, you always were something else."

I thought I had caught a hint of affection in his voice.

I heard the winds blow up. I cried out. I was headed for ice. Then everything went black. Someone closed my processor. I onlined my optics. Then I saw _him_.

"What happened? Starscream…It's you. You have…rescued me." I rasped, sitting up. "But…where am I? This is not Cybertron."

"No." said Starscream gently, a smile on his lips. I recognized that look and I loved it. "This is Earth. Where you crashed, many years ago." I stood up. Anger flared in my optics as some mech pushed Starscream aside and approached me.

"I am Megatron, Skyfire, supreme leader of all Decepticons." he growled. I didn't know if he acted like that all the time or if it was just me. Either way, I didn't like it. "We are on this planet to collect the energy we need to revive Cybertron and conquer the universe!" Now I _really _didn't like this bot. "And the Autobots are now our enemies."

"Yes, Skyfire. You should join us." said Starscream eagerly. "We could use you greatly in battle." His optics flickered with a hint of begging, but I saw past that.

"Alright. I will join." I murmured, slightly uncertain. Starscream beamed and I knew he was glad to have me back. I shot a smile in his direction.

"Excellent…" cooed Megatron. I snapped my head back, eying him warily. He looked at Starscream and instantly his expression darkened. "Starscream! Take him away to the border of our search area." he barked.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." he answered.

I could've swore I heard his voice get husky.

I said nothing as Starscream led me to their temporary border. I was surprised when Starscream whirled on me. "Forgive me, Skyfire!" he wailed. "I searched half this planet looking for you, I didn't mean to-" I placed a servo over his mouth.

"It's fine, Starscream. I understand." I smiled at him warmly. "I must admit though…" His optics flared with panic. "I missed you greatly." I took my hand away and picked him up. Instinctively, he wrapped his legs around my waist. I held him out at arm's length and we smiled at each other.

"Skyfire…" he began. "I-"

"Starscream, I have the brands!" shouted Megatron. I set him down hastily.

The Decepticon leader came over the hill and gestured for me to kneel. I did so and carefully he branded my chest with the Decepticon symbol.

"You, Skyfire, have decided to uphold my command as a Decepticon warrior. You must obey my every order, respect your superiors, and destroy any Autobot you come across." he said, branding my wings. I realized that these "brands" were nothing more than glorified stickers.

"Yes, Megatron." I murmured. I wanted him away from me. I didn't like the guy. He was, well, _creepy_.

"And with this symbol, you, Skyfire, become a member of the insulted Decepticon forces." He placed his right arm over his chest and said, "Hail Cybertron!" I could see Starscream doing the same.

"Hail Cybertron." I muttered, my arm over my chassis.

"And destruction to all Autobots!"

"Destruction!"

"Put him on guard patrol."

Megatron left without so much as a sideways glance.

"Are you…" I searched for the right word. "_Happier _being a warrior than a scientist, Starscream?" He turned to look at me, pride in his crimson optics. I couldn't tell if it was because I had joined him or if he really did love his position.

"Yes! It is _far _more exciting!" he said, grinning. "And one day, I, not Megatron, will lead us." He pointed at me, his voice growing fond as he spoke, "And you will be my second-in-command!"

"I am grateful to you for freeing me from my tomb of ice. I shall try to bring you credit." I paused. I picked him up again, getting a thrill from his hips so close to mine. "Starscream…You mean a lot to me."

"Really?"

"Yes." I leaned down, offlining my optics. I pressed my lips to his, letting them linger there briefly before I pulled away. His optics were bright with happiness. I set him down reluctantly. I took my gun and walked away, heading to my position. My lips were on fire from where I had kissed Starscream and I loved it.

Suddenly, my optics flashed.

"Something's approaching from the south." I muttered to myself. "Several unusual vehicles; Earth mechanisms perhaps." I knelt down and readied my firearm. "It seems the time has come for me to make the change from science to war." The vehicles were steadily coming closer. My processor flashed with memories of Starscream. I would not disappoint him. I stood up. "Halt!" I barked. "Identify yourselves!" My processor rocked when I heard the next words spoken.

"Autobots! Transform!"

And they proceeded to do exactly that.

"Autobots?" I repeated slowly. My optics burned with hate. "You must be destroyed! Destruction to all Autobots!" I fired twice. One of the Autobots fell into a hole in the ice. The youngest flesh-creature slid across the ice and fell into the water. It's elder rescued it and I blasted the ice, leaving them stranded. The called for help from the Autobots, using their names. It was interesting actually. One of them shouted, "Heeeelllllpppp!"

"Strange voices. Must be coming from Earth creatures." I mused aloud. I started walking towards the sound, easily avoiding the Autobots' fire. "I'll try to communicate with them." I knelt down and reached for them but they ran. When I cornered them, the eldest started to swat at my servo.

"Keep your big mitts offa me!" he shouted. I ignored him and picked them up anyways.

"Let go of us! Please!" said the youngest one. At least he was polite.

"Help, Optimus Prime!"

"Why are you so frightened?" I asked, genuinely curious. "I will not harm you."

"Then…why are you wearing the Decepticon symbol?" he asked me.

"Only the evil Autobots need fear me." I explained patiently.

"The Autobots are not evil, they're good." he told me, equally patient. "They're fighting to protect our planet and all us humans!"

"He's right! You Decepticons are the _real _monsters!" I didn't appreciate the way this human spoke to me.

"No, no, that can't be true! I'll prove we are not evil! I'll take you to Megatron, my leader." I opened my palm to let them sit more easily. "He'll show you that you have nothing to fear." I started to walk away, confident that I would prove them wrong.

After a few moments of walking and thinking, I came upon the site where Megatron was. I reached into the gap and handed him the humans.

"Excellent, Skyfire!" growled Megatron. "These two Autobot sympathizers may prove useful to our cause."

I looked at Starscream. There was evident pride in his gleaming optics.

"Deal with them, Starscream." He held up the two humans and tossed them carelessly into a corner. He aimed his weapon and I saw fear flash before the humans' eyes. They clung to each other. Starscream fired at the roof of the cave, melting the ice slightly so that it formed a makeshift cell wall.

"You won't get away with this, Decepti-_crumb_!" snarled the eldest human.

"Optimus Prime will save us!" agreed the other.

"I promised the Earth creatures no harm would come to them!" I protested weakly. "This is wrong."

Megatron turned to glare at me. "Then you over-stepped your authority." he hissed.

"Who are you to offer safety to our enemies, Skyfire?" Starscream said. I could tell he was more shocked and hurt than angry.

"Enemies? But they are my-my friends!" I reached into the cave for them.

"Do not interfere!" Starscream blasted my hand. There was that temper of his, I mused, yanking my hand out and holding it.

"I don't understand." I muttered, hurt and confused.

"The puny flesh-creatures are insignificant. Once they cease being useful to us-" he looked pointedly at Megatron, "they will be terminated!"

_My function is to further science and learning, not to destroy innocent life forms. _I thought, my optics filled with suffering. I sighed, wanting only comfort. I wanted _my _Starscream back. The one that valued science. The one that cared about me. The one that I had shown affection for not even a cycle ago. I shook my head to clear my optics of any tears that may have been forming.

It wasn't long before I heard a commotion inside. I turned to see what it was.

"Autobots!" I whispered to myself.

"Yes, Skyfire, Autobots."

I whipped around and I saw the smiling form of Starscream. His faceplate was painted with a joy I had long thought to be gone.

"Starscream, I must apologize for my actions earlier. I did not know."

"I understand, Skyfire." I reached down and picked him up, setting him on my shoulder this time. "Come. We must go destroy these pathetic excuses for warriors." he said, gesturing to the line of Autobots.

"Yessir." I mumbled quickly. I walked beside the procession in silence, my hand holding onto Starscream's shin plates.

We soon came to the ominous green crystal that held all the power Megatron could ever want. I shivered at the sight of it. I felt a hand descend on my helm in reassurance and I smiled. I set him down. We backed the Autobots against the crystal. Suddenly, the cold, ruthless, truly evil Starscream came out and I was miserable again.

"Those years under the ice diminished your loyalty coefficient, Skyfire." he muttered icily. No pun intended. He looked at me. "But because of our old "friendship"-" his optics glinted meaningfully. "I shall be generous." I blinked, confused. "_You _may have the pleasure of melting down these Autobots."

"But I'm a scientist, not an executioner!" I pointed out, horrified. His optics flared with fury.

"I am your superior! I order you to terminate them!" he screeched.

"No! I will not! They have done no wrong!" My life began to flash before my optics. I knew that in this state he would not hesitate to kill me.

"_But you have!" _he roared, wheeling on me. "_Traitor!"_

He fired.

My chassis was on fire. I cried out and fell to the ground. My processor grew fuzzy. My optics dimmed dramatically. My audio receptors were ringing. I could feel involuntary functions start to slow down. I was going to die. Murdered. Killed.

By my own partner.

If I could've cried right then, I would've. I had trusted Starscream for vorns and vorns again. I loved him. I merely did not agree with his "cause". I missed the times back before this war when we would spend decacycles at the Academy training young Transformers together. I used to love sparkling-sitting at the nursery. Starscream would often help me. We would cradle the youngest ones while we helped the older ones walk around. At the end of the day we would clean the place up and talk about having our own. Almost every conversation I would carelessly mention that I had no particular taste in bonding with a fembot. And his response was almost always a sly, implicative, "Me neither."

Now all those hopes, dreams and plans were destroyed. All with one blast. One act of defiance. It rocked my core. It spilt my spark. I felt like nothing. Which, in my field of work, is literally impossible.

Then I heard his voice.

"As for you, Skyfire, consider yourself fortunate that you did not end up like your friends." He spat out the last word. He stepped over me. I whimpered and twitched, trying to grab that foot turbine that was hot from a recent flight. It was gone in an instant and I knew all hope was lost.

The Autobots. They walked over to me. I could not believe my own optical sensors.

"But…I saw him…destroy you!" I said, my voice weak as I attempted to sit up.

The green one and the white one exchanged smiles. The latter laughed slightly.

"An illusion, Skyfire." he explained, amused. "You and Starscream saw one of Hound's holograms." He pointed at the one he had smiled at.

"Then you are…functioning." I said. "Good." I laid back down, moaning.

"Yeah." said the one called Hound grimly. "We're functioning. I sure hope we'll be able to say the same for you."

"Let's get him behind some cover and start working." murmured the white bot, placing a hand gently on the shoulder of what appeared to be his superior.

Superior. The word caused tears to sting my optics.

Next thing I remembered was the white bot, a medic, I learned, repairing me in a ditch while a good number of Autobots watched.

"How is Skyfire, Ratchet?" asked Optimus Prime, their leader, softly.

"Not good." he admitted. "He was badly damaged."

"I don't get it!" cried one. "Why repair a _Decepticon?"_

"He tried to save us…" said Hound.

"And Starscream blasted him for it!" finished Ratchet, thoroughly disgusted. He closed my housing unit. "Well," he sighed. "That's all I can do. Now it's a matter of time and luck."

Suddenly, the whining of Seeker jets filled the air. I could hardly hear them, for I had become so used to the sound of Starscream's turbines. I jerked slightly as I realized he was among the attack party. Explosions sounded around me as the Seekers dropped bombs on the Autobots. I felt a tugging at my hand.

"Got to get up!" hissed Ratchet desperately. "I won't leave you here!" The tugging stopped and I realized that he had been blasted away from me. I tilted my head and moaned softly.

I stood. No longer would I lie here like a lump at a smelter. I swung up onto a higher ledge. I looked up and saw Starscream retreating. I resisted the urge to go after him. Instead, I walked up behind Optimus Prime as he battled with Megatron.

"Skyfire, destroy Optimus Prime!" barked Megatron smugly. He thought he had won. He was sorely mistaken. "Crush him and all the Autobots, once and for all!"

"I take no orders from you!" I shot back, peeling off the sticker on my chest. I held up an Autobot symbol engraved on a piece of armor for the both of them to see. I placed it on my chassis. "I am an Autobot now!"

I walked over, placing a hand on Megatron's shoulder as he screamed. I took his legs in my other hand and threw him. His body clipped an ice shelf before disappearing over the edge. I turned to see Reflector coming at me. I swatted them away easily.

Then he spoke again.

"You're _through, _Skyfire!" snarled Starscream, blasting at me.

"You forget, Starscream! I can transform, too!" I jumped after him, transforming mid-way. "Time to even the score, _friend!_"

"Melt him in the burner, Skyfire!" I heard the human, Spike, yell.

"Take him apart!" shouted his father, Sparkplug.

"Where are you, traitor? Show yourself!" he squealed.

He shot forward just enough.

"Here I am!" I answered smugly, diving.

"You shall pay for your treachery!"

"They're gonna crash!" screamed Gears.

I knew I was going to. I wanted to. I needed this final contact with Starscream. Something personal to let him know, if he lived through this, that I wanted his energy field to be the last mine came into contact with. I needed this.

::I may have switched sides, but my feelings remain the same.:: I murmured over voice comm. ::I'll never stop loving you. I only hope you won't either…::

We crashed into each other.

Starscream screeched, scraping the ice as he fell. I steadied myself.

"Just one…last…blast!" I said, shooting the mountain. It came raining down on the crystal, burying it for eternity. I crashed in the same pit and once again, darkness consumed me. My systems began to shut down. I was dying.

Then I heard his voice for the last time…

::You changed factions, loyalties, passions. We are supposed to hate one another, but I could never truly hate you. I'll love you until I am offlined. Even then I'll love you. And we'll finally be together under Primus' watchful eye. Good-bye, Skyfire…::

::Good-bye, Starscream…::

Jessika Green

Skyfire x Starscream

PG


End file.
